


Kodomo to otona

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Childishness, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “A minha mãe pediu-me se podia ajuda-la a consertar as flores. E... estou a tentar, de alguma maneira.” explicou-lhe, a virar-se novamente e a voltar a mover a terra, para Chinen absolutamente sem saber o que estava a fazer.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Kodomo to otona

Estou a começar a estudar português, tenham piedade :')

**Kodomo to otona**

**(Criança e adulto)**

“Yuya... podes explicar-me o que diabos estás a fazer?”

Yuri acabava de acordar-se logo que tinha descansado na tarde e, a sair no jardim, tinha encontrado o seu namorado ajoelhado na relva, ocupado em brincar com umas flores num dos canteiros da sua mãe.

O maior virou-se para ele, a sorrir, e Chinen viu que tinha a cara um pouco suja de terra.

“A minha mãe pediu-me se podia ajuda-la a consertar as flores. E... estou a tentar, de alguma maneira.” explicou-lhe, a virar-se novamente e a voltar a mover a terra, para Chinen absolutamente sem saber o que estava a fazer.

Yuri aproximou-se um pouco mais, a continuar a olha-lo com ar quase desgostoso, a examinar o seu estado.

Era verão, e Osaka estava mais quente que o normal. O seu namorado tinha um par de shorts e uma velha camisola que usava para estar em casa.

E estava sujo de terra e manchado em qualquer lugar, enquanto preocupava-se de consertar o canteiro com as próprias mãos, sem nem sequer ter cuidado de vestir um par de luvas.

Quando viu-o tomar a mangueira e abri-la para molhar a terra, teve cuidado de afastar-se para evitar de ser molhado.

“Quando terás acabado, será melhor que tomes duche com um anti-parasitário, Yuuyan.” disse-lhe, dum tom amargo. “Ou esta noite não vais deitar-te comigo na cama” acrescentou, intimidativo, a sorrir-lhe com ar maligno.

Yuya virou-se para ele.

Lentamente.

E Chinen sabia que não podia ter boas intenções, mas os seus reflexos foram demasiado lentos.

Takaki abriu mais a mangueira, a vira-la para o menor e a molha-lo dos pés à cabeça, sem conseguir deixar de rir.

Yuri ficou-se imóvel, chateado, só por uns segundos; logo, contra-atacou.

Meteu-se ao seu lado, a agarrar um punhado de terra e a espalha-la pelo cabelo do seu namorado, quem reagiu a tira-lo para baixo consigo, a fazê-lo sujar completamente.

Estava ainda a rir da expressão enfurecida de Chinen, quando viu a sua mãe parada na porta de casa a olha-los com ar desgostoso.

“Acho bem que vais lavar-vos bem antes de entrar, ou eu não vou deixar-vos pisar na minha casa.” disse-lhes, com um sorriso vagamente irónico, antes de voltar dentro de casa.

Yuya riu outra vez, a acariciar Yuri num ombro.

“È quem lembras-me! Deve ser por isso que enamorei-me de ti!” disse-lhe, a merecer só outro punhado de terra na cabeça.

Yuri não comentou.

Às vezes, Yuya estava mesmo uma criança.

E que ele tivesse-se divertido também, esse não estava importante.


End file.
